Blackfathom Deeps
History :This series of ruins and caverns was built into the side of a cliff directly south of Black Fathom Bay. Many dangerous creatures lurk within - including, if tales at the Fish Eye Tavern are to believed, ghosts of heroes that fell to some nastiness while within the Deeps. Others suggest that this place, once a night elf temple to Elune, is now the headquarters of the vile warlocks, known as the Shadow Council! :Situated along the Zoram Strand of Ashenvale, Blackfathom Deeps was once a glorious temple dedicated to the night elves' moon-goddess, Elune. However, the great Sundering shattered the temple - sinking it beneath the waves of the Veiled Sea. There it remained untouched - until, drawn by its ancient power - the naga and satyr emerged to plumb its secrets. Legends hold that the ancient beast, Aku'mai, has taken up residence within the temple's ruins. Aku'mai, a favored pet of the primordial Old Gods, has preyed upon the area ever since. Drawn to Aku'mai's presence, the cult known as the Twilight's Hammer has also come to bask in the Old Gods' evil presence. Summary * Also known as: BFD (not to be confused with BRD, which is Blackrock Depths.) ** Sometimes mis-identified as Blackfathom Depths, even by Blizzard. (See for example the worldofwarcraft.com flashmap) * Found in: Ashenvale Forest, Northwest corner (The Zoram Strand) * Enemy Level Range: 25-29 Elites * 10 Player Limit (However quests can only be completed with 5 - which is how it is most often tackled) * End Boss: Twilight Lord Kelris and Aku'mai * Mini Bosses: Ghamoo-ra, Gelihast, Lorgus Jett, Lady Sarevess, Old Serra'kis Sub-Regions Maps * A large map (1027 kb) from videogamemaps.net. * Map at WordlofWar.net. Quest Guide This is a list of quests you can pick up that will require you to travel to the Blackfathom Deeps. Alliance * : Get the quest from Shindrell Swiftfire in Astranaar. It is completed just outside the entrance of the instance. * : Get quest from Gerrig Bonegrip in Forlorn Cavern, Ironforge * : Get quest from Argos Nightwhisper in The Park district of Stormwind. ** : Get quest from Gershala Nightwhisper in Darkshore. * : Get quest from Dawnwatcher Shaedlass of The Argent Dawn at the Craftsmen's Terrace in Darnassus (above the alchemy building). * : Get quest from Argent Guard Manados of The Argent Dawn at the Craftsmen's Terrace in Darnassus (above the alchemy building). * : Get quest at the body of Argent Guard Thaelrid, within Blackfathom Deeps itself. Horde * : Start at Je'neu Sancrea in Zoram'gar Outpost * : Starts from a Damp Note dropped by a Blackfathom Tide Priestess (Level 20-21 elite) outside the instance ** : Continue at Je'neu Sancrea * : Start at the body of Argent Guard Thaelrid, in the instance * : Start at Je'neu Sancrea in Zoram'gar Outpost * : Start by getting the Fathon Stone, in the instance Warlock * : Start at Doan Karhan in the Barrens Paladin * : Start at Thundris Windweaver in Auberdine * Bosses * Ghamoo-ra 25 Elite * Lady Sarevess 25 Elite * Gelihast 26 Elite * Old Serra'kis 26 Elite * Twilight Lord Kelris 27 Elite * Aku'mai 28 Elite Random Rare Drops * Onyx Claymore * Staff of the Friar * Axe of the Enforcer * Crested Scepter * Doomspike * Grimclaw * Martyr's Chain * Tree Bark Jacket * Ring of Precision * Staff of the Blessed Seer Category:Instances Category:Zone:Ashenvale Category:Caves Category:Instance:Blackfathom Deeps